Four Temples
The Four Temples surrounded Kyuden Seppun and were the heart of the Empire's religion. Way of Shinsei, p. 52 It was a Shintaoist sect of the Brotherhood. Secrets of the Empire, p. 166 Retirement to these temples was a popular choice among the Seppun and to individuals of high status and political pull. The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 231 Foundation After the First War, Hantei requested to Seppun to preserve the wisdom Shinsei had given to him. Seppun ordered her followers to copy the parts of the Tao of Shinsei that spoke to everyday wisdom and the power in simple actions. Seppun's monks recorded these items and returned them in the temples that would eventually come to be known as the Four Temples. Since that time the leader of the Four Temples used to be a current or former member of the Seppun. Book of Air, pp. 98-99 Greatest Temple The temples were once the most magnificent of all the temples in Rokugan, and were popular attractions for travelers. They guarded the Four Sacred Bells as well as many other relics, and were considered the voice of the Brotherhood in the court. Because the head monk of the Four Temples spoke for the entire Brotherhood, he was considered to be its leader. Traditionally the head monk espoused the belief that the world could only be improved by experiencing it, and monks of the Four Temples could often be seen throughout Rokugan, and often served as advisors to daimyo, governors and military leaders. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 251 Way of Shinsei, p. 35 Construction Each temple was built on a foundation set with a cornerstone taken from the Hill of Otosan Uchi. On each was a carving of symbols, depicting one of the four most important lessons of Shinsei. They were built of marble, stone and wood and a huge ceramic bell on top of each entrance. Each bell was covered with inscriptions from the Tao, and the names of the temples: Daikandaiji, Yakushiji, Asukadera and Kawaradera. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, pp. 36-37 Shinsei's Statue In the central chamber of each temple was a great statue depicting Shinsei in a manner reflecting the temple's particular saying: Book of Air, p. 67 * Daikandai-ji: “As the bee collects nectar and fragrance, so let the sage dwell on earth.” * Yakushi-ji: “When you are doing one thing, be concerned with that one thing and nothing else. Distraction breeds disaster.” * Asuka-dera: “Death is not to be feared so much by one who has lived wisely.” * Kawara-dera: “Those with pure purpose have the strength to never fail.” School The primary teachings and devotion of the Four Temples was the Tao of Shinsei, but things such as etiquette, juijutsu and courtier were also taught. Tradition The Four Temples held to mediation and study like most monastic sects, but also placed an emphasis upon interaction with the broader world around them. Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 231 Seclusion could bring no positive change to the world and could be a selfish excuse for turning away from one’s fellow man. Enlightenment The Four Temples conducted secret “tests” to determine an enlightened soul. The abbot of the temple presented those that passed with certification of enlightenment. Clan War: Thunder's Challenge, p. 43 History Founding Seppun, the first servant of the Kami, was the most dedicated to the ideals and words of Shinsei. She sponsored the first temples of the Tao, and once the Four Temples were created around Kyuden Seppun the influence and respect accorded the Tao began to increase. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, p. 35 Theological Debate In the year 525 theological debate between Shintaoist and Fortunist sects over the Heresy of the Five Rings, a religious movement created by the famous Four Temples monk Gorinno, escalated into a brawl in the streets of Otosan Uchi between monks of the Four Temples and the Order of the Wind. Imperial Histories 2, p. 86 Assaulted The Maho-tsukai Kuni Wazinu, under the orders of Kuni Yori, used Crab forces to attack the temples, in an concealed attempt to taint the Chimes of Purity. Inside the temples he opened the Doom of Fu Leng, Time of the Void, p. 94 the 11th Black Scroll, in the Month of the Ox of 1127. Time of the Void, p. 54 Destroyed by Yogo Junzo's Army In 1128 the Yogo Junzo's Army destroyed the Four Temples, while the mad shugenja was seeking the descendant of Shinsei, the Hooded Ronin. Ryan Dancey's Timeline (Anvil of Despair) Caretakers of the New Tao After the War Against the Darkness, the remaining original fragments of the New Tao were placed into the care of the Four Temples sect. Secrets of the Empire, p. 160 Daigotsu's Attack The temples were nearly completely destroyed by Daigotsu's attack of Otosan Uchi in 1159. Kyuden Seppun was rebuilt, but the monks decided to relocate, establishing a temple in Dragon, Unicorn and Crane lands as well as a temple in the new capital, Toshi Ranbo. New Location and Renaming Seppun Kiharu following the Fall of Otosan Uchi ordered the construction of a new temple outside the new capital Toshi Ranbo, and thousands of shrines around it, one for each fortune, greater or lesser. Following it's completion, Kiharu and his monks took up residence there along with some of members from the Order of the Four Temples, renaming themselves the Order of the Ten Thousand Temples, and Kiharu was made the leader. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 74 There were other three temples, in Dragon, Unicorn, and Crane lands. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 251 Known Keepers * Yoshun Yoshun (Honor Bound boxtext) * Seppun Kiharu Known Technique * Soul of Civility See also * Four Temples/Meta External Links * The Seppun Temples (Fall of Otosan Uchi) Category:Holdings of the Brotherhood of Shinsei Category:Schools of the Brotherhood of Shinsei Category:Articles with Pictures Category:Seppun province Category:Kokoro province